guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Breach
General Description Region: Ascalon The Breach is an area north of the Great Northern Wall, north-west of Ascalon City. In Pre-Searing, this area was known as The Northlands. Like all the rest of Ascalon this area, once a beautiful land of green hills and lush foliage, has been completely ravaged in the Searing by the Charr. It is now a rough and dry land, with little to no plants, only rocks and a few thorn scrubs. Fresh water streams were turned into lakes of tar. All settlements lie in ruins. For a long time, even before the Searing this had been Charr territory. After the Searing the Ascalon Vanguard established an outpost in the ruins of Piken Square as a base for attacks against the Charr. The Breach is often the first area a character newly arrived to Post-Searing faces severe challenges. This area is also well known as a good place for higher level characters to farm Charr, thus gaining Charr Hide, which can be easily traded in Ascalon City for Fur Square. right|thumb|150px|The Breach was blocked with huge boulders before the [[searing.]] Exits / Neighbour Areas *South: Old Ascalon (through the Hammer Gate) *West: Diessa Lowlands Towns image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Piken Square Points / Objects of Interest *Hammer Gate *Ascalonian Chests *There is a beautiful Mural of Lyssa in the Southwestern corner of this area. NPCs Note: Numbers refer to the green Numbers used in the map * Joe (only during quest Army Life) * Ascalon Warrior * Captain West * Old Mac (only during quest Army Life) * Academy Monk Collectors * Sally Kaugie Skill Capture * Shield Stance from Charr Captain and Gorgaan Hatemonger (not available before Dropping Eaves quest at Ettin's Back). Monsters Note: text refers to the red acronyms used in the map * Devourers: ** 8 (23) Carrion Devourers ** 8 (23) Plague Devourers * Sprouts: ** 5 (23) Crown of Thorns * Gargoyles: ** 2 (22) Resurrect Gargoyles ** 3 (22) Flash Gargoyles * Behemoth: ** 6 (23) Tar Behemoth * Charr ** 6 (23) Charr Axe Warrior ** 6 (23) Charr Blade Warrior ** 8 (23) Charr Hunter ** 5/6 (23) Charr Stalker ** 4 (22) Charr Martyr ** 6 (23) Charr Overseer ** 5 (23) Charr Ash Walker ** 8 (23) Charr Ashen Claw ** 5 (23) Charr Mind Spark ** 5/6 (23) Charr Fire Caller ** 8 (23) Charr Flame Wielder Bosses Note: Numbers refer to the red Numbers used in the map * Charr: ** 10 (27) Charr Captain (only during quest The Siege of Piken Square) ** 7 (26) Gorgaan Hatemonger ** 7 (26) Drim Cindershot ** 7 (26) Grimm Sharpfang (only during quest Hammer and Anvil) ** 7 (26) Taag Relicbinder ** 7 (26) Cess Corpselighter ** 10 (27) Kaargoth Bloodclaw (Not marked) (only during quest Charr Reinforcements) ** 7 (26)Mirash Dreambreaker ** 7 (26) Suurg the Hateful Quests The following quests start in : *None Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in The Breach you must defeat 100-135 monsters in Hard Mode. Breach, The Breach, The